A Delicacy
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Hiyoshi Wakashi had never experienced a crush before, so his senpai seemed to be the only one he could turn to. Though, maybe he should have rethought this action to ask out the delicate Himekawa, Ria. HiyoshixOC


_NOTE: This is a somewhat spinoff oneshot from my story The Perfect Girl. I advise skimming it if you have not already read it to understand a tiny bit of background for Hiyoshi in this story. [MILD xOC]_

_Dedicated to all of those peop__le who were waiting for this during The Perfect Girl_

_Himekawa, Ria:_

_http:/tinypic[dot]com/r/2juvkl/7  
_

* * *

**A Delicacy**

A Hiyoshi Wakashi One-Shot

A Delicacy

* * *

Hiyoshi Wakashi cursed himself as he walked through the halls in search of his Senpai, Ryuuka Simone. A lot of people that had heard about their relationship of Senpai and Kouhai were confused as to why the tennis regular would be listening to someone such as the nonathletic Ryuuka. Hiyoshi would probably remember when he first met her and when she offered him some of her shellfish sushi- that would have to be the first reason.

Not only because she gave him shellfish, but because she was kind. She had some morals that he could respect and she seemed like she could give him plausible advice. Hopefully his current dilemma would get good advice. He walked out into the last place he would look, the rooftop. Ryuuka was trying to do something with Mukashi's help, whatever it was.

"Ryuuka-chan."

She quickly stood up and shoo'ed the other Hyotei tennis regular out the roof's door. The magenta-haired boy eventually complied and went to go find Oshitari.

"Now, what is the problem, my kouhai?" Ryuuka loved being something that someone even looked up to a little.

Her kouhai was silent. Ryuuka looked to the boy, worried. Hiyoshi was usually silent, but this was a diferent silence. Something she called the 'problem silence'.

"What's the matter, Yoshi-kouhai?"

The boy looked at her, his dark colored eyes needing an answer,"I'm having a problem."

Ryuuka nodded, motioning for the boy to continue on even though she was worried about what she conversation would turn into. Hopefully he didn't mean a puberty problem or something guy-related... But than again she trusted her kouhai to come to her when she can solve the problem.

"I don't know how to ask a girl out."

Ryuuka couldn't help but let out a breath of relief at her Kouhai's blushing face. She could handle this. She had never been one with a relationship before, but she knew plenty enough to help the poor boy.

"What's her name? What's she like?"

Hiyoshi was worried to look into his senpai's mischevious eyes. He was really hoping that this would all work out okay.

"Himekawa, Ria. She's in 5 of my classes. Nice, pretty, caring, enjoys tennis."

Ryuuka's smile widened,"Nee, when did you first start liking her? This is important."

Her Kouhai scratched his cheek with one finger, something she had learned meant he was embarrassed. She smiled to him and nodded him on,"You can do it, kouhai."

"Last week when she was pushed onto me in my desk. She was light and... and..." Ryuuka's kouhai was thinking of the right word to use,"Delicate."

Ryuuka refrained from aww'ing at the boy. That was such a beautiful choice of words that came from the boy she had known to be one of few words, and all of them hadn't compared to the beauty of that one.

"Senpai?"

Ryuuka snapped out of her trance of imagining her kouhai holding hands with a young girl around his age. Oh, they were already cute together.

"Sorry about that, Yoshi-kouhai."

She adjusted herself in her sitting position and moved her arms around as she spoke,"Well, obviously you really like this girl to use that choice of words. We can conquer this head on. I'll talk you through each of the steps."

"Steps?"

"Yes, steps."

Hiyoshi was now wishing that he had kept this all to himself and ignored his liking for Ria. This might not be worth it.

* * *

**Attempt 1**

"Uhm, Himekawa-san."

A girl with curly, lavedndar colored hair turned around to see the boy that spoke to her. She smiled with her forest green eyes to him,

"Yes, Hiyoshi-kun?"

A small rustle from a near by bush hid a squeal from Ryuuka as she watched her kouhai begin to ask the girl he liked out.

_"Step 1: Be confident. Make sure you are in the zone."_

Hiyoshi nodded to himself mentally, he was in the zone. A giggle snapped him from his thoughts.

"Hiyoshi-kun, you have some rice right here." The cute girl pointed to a spot next to her lips and the boy blushed. He had no idea what to say. He lost his confidence.

"Ria-chan!"

"Oh, I need to get going. I'll see you in class, Hiyoshi-kun."

**FAILED**

**

* * *

**

**Attempt 2**

Ryuuka put a hand on her kouhai's shoulder as they walked down the courtyard path. She was reminding him that he hadn't completely burned yet. The boy was now stuck on the yet part.

"You'll do great. See? There she is."

With those last words, Hiyoshi's senpai jumped behind another bush to watch.

The second year began to walk towards Ria, confidently. He had made sure nothing would break that. Now he kept the second step in time.

_"Step 2: Make sure you'll be able to have her attention on you and only you. Distractions can stop your zone."_

"Himekawa-san!"

Hiyoshi turned away from the girl quickly as another second year ran up to her.

"Ootori-kun?"

Ryuuka made a fist and jumped from the bushes and stomped to the tennis courts to find a certain boy. She saw him practicing a serve. She slammed open the gate to the court,"Oi, Shishido!"

The boy hit the tennis ball before looking to her,"What Ryuu-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was being dragged away by Simone. She stopped a good distance from the chatting second years.

"Okay, what about this?"

She growled at the blue-capped boy and stuck her arms out angrily,"You're kouhai is butting into my kouhai's territory!"

Shishido rose an eyebrow to her,"What?"

She sighed and nearly smacked her face,"My kouhai is trying to ask that one out. Yours is getting in the way."

"Not my problem." The boy stated and turned to walk away, but he was caught again by his neighbor.

"Yes. It. Is."

He sighed, annoyed.

"Oi, Choutarou! Get over here!"

"Oh, hai Shishido-san! Bye, Himekawa-san."

The girl waved goodbye as the silver-haired boy ran up to his senpais,"Yes?"

Shishido, being the disrespectful boy he is put his hands in his pocket and eyed the girl walking away,"She's pretty cute, Choutarou. Are you interested i- What the hell? !"

Ryuuka growled loudly at the boy and pulled him down by his cap,"Territory!"

Hiyoshi turned around after regaining his confidence only to see that the girl he was looking for had already walked off.

**FAILED**

**

* * *

**

**Attempt 3**

"Why am I here, too?" Shishido grumbled to the girl next to him. He was tempted to pull on her long hair, but went against it when he remembered the last time he did.

"Because you could mess this up." Ryuuka whispered to him harshly while moving some of the bush to see her kouhai.

"W-What about me, Ryuuka-san?" Choutarou asked his senpai. He didn't exactly see the point of him being there.

"Because you took the attention away from Yoshi-kouhai last time."

"Did you hear something, Hiyoshi-kun?" Ria asked the boy as she looked around. She found no one else around them, so it was quite odd.

_"The final one, Step 3: Remember to keep being yourself. This is the most important one since she won't respond to a fake person."_

"Himekawa-san, I wanted to know if yo-"

"Look out below!"

Hiyoshi quickly moved the small girl from the path of a bag. The bag was shortly followed by another second year girl. This one was obviously Nagaoka, Masawa. She brushed herself off and looked up to see the two.

"Well, well. If it isn't a bea-"

Ryuuka quickly jumped from the bushes,"Naga-chan~!"

The girl immeaditely turned her attention to the third year and smirked,"Why Simone, I knew you'd want me."

Ryuuka felt her eye twitch and flinched, waiting for the girl's hug. It never came because Shishido stopped the second year,"Go away."

"Move your big ass outta my way, Shishi-baka!"

"Um, Ryuuka-san."

"Yea, Ootori-san?" Ryuuka asked the tall boy, glad to move her attention from the bickering Nagaoka and Shishido.

He pointed to where Hiyoshi and Ria had been,"Hiyoshi and her went their seperate ways after Nagaoka-san walked over here."

Ryuuka smacked her forehead at this.

**FAILED**

**

* * *

**

Ryuuka sighed exasperatedly and put her fists onto her hips as she walked with Shishido and Choutarou around the courtyard. She felt as if she had failed her kouhai. She wasn't a very good senpai like she thought.

"You shouldn't have butted into it. If he likes her that much he can ask her himself."

"Hey- he came to me jerk!"

"What?"

Ryuuka ignored him as the three stopped. She spotted two figures ahead of them, standing with their backs to the three. She smiled as she recognized them as Hiyoshi and Himekawa.

The two weren't talking, but they didn't look akward. The girl's hand slowly reached over and took the boy's hand. They looked to eachother.

"Success!" Ryuuka shouted and threw her hands up into the air. She was a great senpai!

"Hello, Ootori-kun." A small voice said quickly as it ran by. It was probably Kishigami, Hana.

"Hello, Kishigami-chan."

Ryuuka smirked and nudged the tall boy,"You need a girl now, eh. eh."

The boy blushed wildly and quickly left the two third years. Ryuuka snorted,"Shishido, your kouhai needs a girlfriend."

"He'll figure it out himself."

Ryuuka turned to him with her fists on her hips,"Come on! Give him a push or something!"

Shishido turned to fully face her back,"I don't mettle in my kouhai's life like you."

"Eh? ! That sounds like you just saying that you don't want him to have a girlfriend before you!"

"What? ! That is not what i-"

"Yes it i-"

The two began to yell at eachother loudly, neither really understanding the other since they spoke at the same time.

* * *

Hiyoshi glanced over his shoulder to his senpai. Her methods may not have worked, but without her he wouldn't have been where he was right now.

"Wakashi-kun, do you want to go now?"

He turned to the girl that he had finally asked out.

"Hai, Ria-chan."

They walked away, hand-in-hand.

Ryuuka, Simone wasn't half-bad for a senpai.

* * *

If anyone noticed, in the beginning it was much more paragraphized. Somehow my brain went out of complex mode and this came out with the rest of it. I can't say that I don't love it though. It isn't exactly BAM in your FACE Hiyoshi love, but it's there. :]

This will make much more sense if you've read 'The Perfect Girl' because it's a spin-off from it.

Thanks for reading this, hopefully it was put up well .

~[Awesome] Tai.


End file.
